


The Fight for Madi

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is Madi’s foster mother, Clexaweek2019, Day 6: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lexa is a dick to begin with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Clarke is a foster carer, her latest charge is a toddler named Madi. Lexa is Madi’s estranged second parent, but Clarke has concerns about her ability to parent. Fair warning, Lexa is a dick at the start of this story.Written for Clexaweek 2019 - Day 6: Enemies to Lovers





	The Fight for Madi

**Author's Note:**

> It’s late, I know, but I threw out my idea at the last minute and wrote this instead. Let me know what you think.

Clarke Griffin was a favourite with all the children in the paediatric ward at Arkadia General. Technically she worked three days a week, and painted the rest, but she made sure to visit her patients on her days off as well - they mattered to her, they were her tiny people. Clarke didn’t need to work, her parents had more than set her up, but her work was important to her.

 

Clarke had become a licenced foster carer as soon as she finished her residency, she had taken in a handful of children, all on a short term basis - usually while their parents were in the hospital. It wasn’t unusual for her to be paged by social services to take on a new case right there in the hospital.

 

“Dr Griffin!” Clarke turned to see a social worker she knew well.

 

“Indra, how can I help?” Clarke doubled back to where Indra stood with a little girl on her hip.

 

“This is Madi.” Indra nodded. “She and her mother were involved in a car accident.” The look on Indra’s face told her that Madi’s mother didn’t make it.

 

“Hi Madi.” Clarke reached out for the child. “Any word on a next of kin?”

 

“We’re looking into it.” Indra sighed. “It’s looking pretty complicated at the moment.”

 

“And has Madi been checked for injuries?” Clarke couldn’t see any obvious injuries, but she needed to be sure.

 

“She’s fine.” Indra assured her.

 

“Good. Well, I’ll let you get back to it.” She smiled. “Madi and I will be fine, won’t we, little one?”

 

-

 

Most of the children she cared for in the past had stayed with Clarke for no more than a few weeks. But after almost two months Madi was still with her. At first, Indra had touched base every few days, to let Clarke know the status of their investigation of Madi’s next of kin, but the updates had slowed as time went on.

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Hi Indra, any news?” Clarke answered her phone. Madi was napping on the couch while Clarke folded laundry.

 

“Madi has a second mother, however when they divorced one mother was granted sole custody. Our research has uncovered no obvious flags as to why the second mother was deemed unfit, we have attempted to contact her, but she is not yet returning our calls.”

 

“Okay, well Madi can stay with me as long as it takes. Keep me updated?” Clarke fought to keep her voice even, how could anyone ignore the needs of a child - especially one as sweet as Madi?

 

“We will be in touch.” Indra assured her. “Thank you Clarke.”

 

Clarke set her phone down on the table her gaze travelling to the child sleeping girl beside her, she couldn’t imagine anyone being able to abandon her. She felt a wave of anger rise up, directed at Madi’s absent mother. “Looks like you’re staying with me for a while longer, baby girl.” She murmured, reaching out to stroke Madi’s back.

 

It was another four weeks before Indra called to confirm that they had made contact with Madi’s mother, and three more before she was on her way back to Polis, to Madi.

 

-

 

In the months that Madi had  been in Clarke’s care the girl had grown understandably attached to Clarke. The three year old was a sweet and happy little girl who followed Clarke everywhere. Clarke had grown quite attached for her own part as well, there was almost nothing she wouldn’t do for the child.

 

Indra called again to let Clarke know that she was on her way with Lexa Woods, Madi’s mother. Clarke tried to calm herself ahead of the meeting, unlikely as it seemed, she supposed that there could be some reasonable explanation for her delay.

 

Madi had woken up unwell, she had a low fever and was generally miserable, Clarke had given her a dose of Tylenol and hoped it would kick in soon. Madi refused to be put down and Clarke was happy to offer the comfort the girl needed - especially in the face of possibly losing the girl.

 

Lexa and Indra arrived just before eleven in the morning. Lexa was dressed casually in torn skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and battered combat boots, a backpack slung over one shoulder. Clarke took an instant dislike to her cocky smirk, she didn’t even bother to wipe her boots, tracking dirt across Clarke’s hardwood floors.

 

“Hi.” She nodded to clarke before flopping down onto the couch. “So, here’s the thing - I’m not going to be in a position to take Madi for another few weeks.” She began, no trace of emotion in her voice.

 

“What?” Clarke couldn’t hide her shock - this woman couldn’t be serious, did she even care?

 

“Indra said you’re happy to keep looking after Madi, as long is needed - I’m telling you I need another few weeks.” She repeated as though Clarke was a bit slow.

 

“I’m a foster carer, not a babysitter.” Clarke told her.

 

“I’ll pay you.” Lexa waved a hand dismissively. Her phone beeped an alert. “I have to go, give me your number, so I can arrange to see Madi another time.” She thrust her phone at Clarke.

 

“Sure.” Clarke entered her number, and handed the phone back to her.

 

-

 

“I’m telling you Rae, she was awful - she didn’t even look at Madi, let alone ask to hold her.” Clarke told her best friend that night, after Madi had gone to bed. “I don’t know if I can let Madi go to someone like that.”

 

“Did you talk to Indra?” Raven asked. “You said she’s handling this case, right?”

 

“Yeah, she is. I haven’t had a chance to talk to her about Lexa yet - Mads wasn’t feeling well today, she wouldn’t let me put her down.”

 

“Poor munchkin, at least she has you.”

 

For now.” Clarke muttered darkly.

 

“Talk to Indra.” Raven encouraged her. “If you’re really that concerned.”

 

“I’ll call her tomorrow.” Clarke nodded.

 

-

 

“Indra?”

 

“Clarke, is everything alright?”

 

“I was just wondering if there’s any reason to be concerned about Lexa?” Clarke asked.

 

“She has nothing of concern in her background checks, do you have a concern to raise?”

 

“When she was here yesterday, she didn’t even acknowledge Madi.” Clarke said. “I’m just worried about Madi’s welfare.”

 

“Your concern is noted.” Indra assured her.

 

“Are there avenues to pursue, if she is unfit?”

 

“You could petition for custody, assuming you’d want to take Madi on a permanent basis.” Indra said. “But you would need to demonstrate a genuine risk to Madi’s wellbeing to have any chance of winning - Lexa is the girl’s biological mother.”

 

“And a court ruled against her having custody previously?” Clarke asked. “Surely they had a reason?”

 

“Lexa didn’t fight her ex-wife for custody.”

 

So she didn’t want the girl, Clarke was finding it harder and harder to find a way to like, or trust, Lexa. “Thanks Indra, I’ll let you know if I see anything else of concern.”

 

“Thank you Clarke.”

 

-

 

“Clarke, I want to visit my daughter, are you at home?” Lexa’s abrupt tone frustrated the blonde all over again.

 

“I am, but Madi isn’t well, she’s probably not going to be overly receptive to a visitor.” Clarke warmed.

 

“I’m her mother.” Lexa answered. “Not a visitor.”

 

“Fine, come over.” Clarke agreed, not wanting to berate the woman over the phone. “Madi just woke up, I have to go.” She ended the call and made her way through to the lounge room where Madi had started to cry on the couch.

 

“Hey Madi, you’re okay.” Clarke soothed as she lifted the toddler. “I’ve got you.”

 

Clarke decided that she would give Lexa one last chance before going back to Indra and determining another way forward; a way in which Madi stayed with Clarke permanently.

 

Lexa arrived shortly after, her manner no better than the day before. The brunette all but barged past Clarke when she opened the door. “I only have a short time.” She held her hands out to take Madi.

 

“Give her a few minutes to warm up to you, she’s not feeling well.” Clarke reminded her. “Who’s here to see you, Madi?” Clarke shifted the girl so she could see Lexa.

 

“No.” Madi buried her face in Clarke’s neck.

 

“Please give me my daughter.” Lexa reached out to take Madi once more, prompting the toddler to scream in protest.

 

“Enough.” Clarke snapped, turning to put herself between Madi and Lexa. “Give her time.”

 

“She’s my child and she needs to reacquaint with me.” Lexa stepped around Clarke and took Madi from her hold.

 

Madi screamed more than she had since her first days with Clarke - when she realised her mama was never coming back. It broke Clarke’s heart to hear Madi’s cries. “Give her back, you’re scaring her.” Clarke tried to take her, but Lexa refused.

 

“Nomon’s got you.” Lexa tried to soothe her, but to no avail, Madi continued to scream. “Stop crying.”

 

“You can’t order her to stop crying, she’s still a baby.” Clarke huffed, taking Madi back. “Hey baby, you’re alright.” Clarke bounced her gently, waiting as her tears subsided.

 

“For a mother, you’re not very good with children.” She told Lexa.

 

“I have to go.” Lexa bit out before rushing out the door.

 

“Well, that went well.” Clarke sighed.

 

-

 

“Indra, I want to petition for custody of Madi.” Clarke called the social worker during Madi’s naptime.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Lexa isn’t maternal in the slightest. She upset Madi during her visit, it was awful, she has no clue what she’s doing, and I’m worried she will harm her.” Clarke continues.

 

“Okay, we can begin proceedings within the week.” Indra agreed. “I will arrange for a mediation session with a judge.”

 

“Thank you.” Clarke sighed with relief.

 

“I’ll be in touch once I have confirmation of the time.”

 

“Please.” Clarke said beige hanging up.

 

-

 

Lexa was furious. She knew she wasn’t a natural mother, Costia had told her often enough after Madi’s birth, but Clarke didn’t seem willing to even let her try. After barely five minutes of cumulative interaction, Clarke had filed her own petition for custody.

 

Lexa had put her whole life on hold, was planning to walk away from her career and everything she knew. For the child, but Clarke was determined to derail her plans.

 

“Anya, I need your help.” Lexa hadn’t spoken to her sister in over a year.

 

“I was beginning to think you had forgotten my number.” Anya drawled. “It must be important, if you’re breaking the silence.”

 

“Madi is with a foster carer, and she has made a petition for permanent custody.” Lexa said.

 

“And you want my help to win custody for yourself?” Anya confirmed.

 

“Please, she’s my daughter.”

 

“So you do remember that fact?” Anya scoffed. “Costia was devastated when you left, why is Madi so important to you now?”

 

“Because I am her mother, she should be with me.” Lexa argued.

 

“Come up with a better answer Lex, and fast.” Anya sighed. “When’s the mediation?”

 

“Friday and ten.”

 

“I’ll be there.” Anya agreed.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I’m your sister, I’ll always help you.” Anya reminded her sadly.

 

-

 

Clarke arrived first with Madi to the mediation session, she sat with the toddler on her lap, and waited for Lexa to arrive. Lexa arrived with another woman, one Clarke didn’t recognise, but Madi reached for her instantly. “Nah-nah!” She squealed.

 

“Madi-bear!” The unknown woman waited for Clarke’s nod before lifting Madi and tickling her belly. “I’ve missed you munchkin.” She peppered the child’s face with kisses. “You must be Clarke, the foster carer, I’m Madi’s aunt, Anya.”

 

“I wasn’t aware she had other family.” Clarke commented.

 

“Just me and Lexa.” Anya smiled. “I stayed close to Costia after Lexa left, but I’m not in a position to take Madi on myself.”

 

“She likes you.”

 

“I’ve always been her favourite.” Anya winked.

 

“Are we ready to begin?” The judge asked as he entered.

 

“Yes.” Anya nodded as she passed Madi back to Clarke. “I am Anya Wilden, Ms Woods’ attorney.”

 

“Dr Griffin, you wish to represent yourself in these proceedings?”

 

“Yes, your honour.” Clarke nodded.

 

“Very well, let’s begin.”

 

-

 

“Supervised visits?” Lexa fumed. “That’s all I get?”

 

“Lex, you’re a stranger to her, and after your outburst in that room today, you’re lucky you got that much. That judge could very well have found in Clarke’s favour today, and then we’d both lose Madi.” Anya reminded her. “You’ve changed Lexa. Maybe it’s time for you to take a good hard look at yourself, and get some goddamned help.”

 

“What?” Lexa demanded. “What do you mean help?”

 

“I don’t know what happened to you over there, but you’re like a robot, you’ve forgotten how to be soft, how to love.”

 

“Love is weakness.” Lexa snapped back.

 

“No, it’s not, that’s just a lie you tell yourself so you can pretend you can’t be hurt.” Anya stood firm. “Clarke is an excellent candidate for adoption, she’s financially secure, she’s a paediatrician, and she is responsible for several award-winning initiatives that help disadvantaged children and their parents all over Polis. If you don’t do something quick, we’re not going to win this fight.”


End file.
